


The Moon and The Sun

by philos_manthanein



Category: Stardew Valley (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Canon Divergence, Condoms, Emotions, Established Relationship, M/M, Music Puns, Oral Sex, Outdoor Sex, Sexual Humor, ball play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-23
Updated: 2017-07-23
Packaged: 2018-12-05 20:01:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11585181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/philos_manthanein/pseuds/philos_manthanein
Summary: Sebastian and Sam defile one of Pelican Town's best fishing spots.





	The Moon and The Sun

Sebastian’s life is enveloped by staccato; tapping computer keys, raindrops on cobblestone, the disjointed beat of his mother’s hammering against wood. It’s not exactly a rhythmic pace, not a steady march, but it’s not exciting either. He feels surrounded by the sounds of mundane living. It’s slow and out of tune. He keeps waiting for the melodies to fall into place - for the choruses to swell - but all he gets is white noise.

He climbs the stairs and the boards creak unevenly under his feet. It’s dark, because it’s after midnight, but his house has an easy layout to navigate. He can hear a faucet dripping in the kitchen. Or maybe it’s in his step-father’s lab. Regardless, he doesn’t bother to check. It’s just another dull and detached beat in his ears.

It’s not fair that he should feel like he’s sneaking out, now that he’s an adult. But that’s what it is, isn’t it? He doesn’t think his family would approve, because they never approve of anything he does. So he doesn’t tell them that he leaves in the dead of night, or that he’s been doing so for quite some time.

How long do his freedoms have to be stolen before he’s really free?

The summer air is warm and humid. Sebastian almost thinks he should leave his ever-worn jacket inside. He doesn’t want to go back in, so he pulls it off and carries it under one arm. His clothes are always dark anyway, so it’s good camouflage in the moonless night. He doesn’t want to be bothered.

But the path into Pelican Town is mostly still and vacant. Fireflies blink their way across the grass. They too are a staccato pulse, silent but still abrupt and disconnected.

Sebastian lights a cigarette as he walks, careful not to drop his jacket as he fusses with the lighter then shoves it back into the pocket of his jeans. The only other person he sees this late is Shane, and he’s usually too drunk or exhausted to even say hello. Not like other, older residents who look at his smoking with disdain. Then again, Shane’s often caught at the other end of people’s unwanted pity too. 

Sebastian wonders if he’ll end up like Shane someday. He wonders if Shane was ever like him.

It’s not a flattering reflection, but it could be worse, he thinks.

He doesn’t see Shane tonight. He doesn’t see anyone. It’s a relief, because he can take long drags and exhale the toxic smoke slowly. He likes the way it billows and twists into tendrils, soaking into his clothes. His mother hates the smell of it, his sister does too. His step-father hates it the most, so he whirls around in it and hopes it makes Demetrius gag.

It’s so petty and immature, but that’s what they expect from him anyway.

Finally, he reaches his goal: Sam’s house. He walks up to his friend’s window, careful not to step on the flowerbed as he does. He raps on the glass gently and listens to the sound of Sam moving around inside.

Sam isn’t as stealthy as Sebastian is. It makes tension twist in Sebastian’s stomach every time they do this. Sam opens the window with too much force and it squeaks too loudly against its frame. For someone so concerned with not awakening and angering his own father, Sam certainly doesn’t take this so-called covert operation very seriously.

“Here, hold this,” Sam says and shoves a backpack out of his window.

Sebastian barely catches it, and the weight almost makes him drop it. This is already ridiculous. He tosses his nearly-spent cigarette on the ground so he can get a better grip on the pack. He can barely keep his jacket from sliding off his arm.

“The hell do you think we’re going?” Sebastian whispers harshly. “It’s not a camping trip.”

“Shut up.” Sam says too loudly. He’s always too loud.

“You shut up.” Sebastian whispers back as his friend climbs out the window.

Sam isn’t careful; when he hops off the sill he crushes his mother’s perfectly arranged flowers. Sebastian sighs heavily, though the sound is cut off by the rough screeching of Sam shutting his window. Sam leaves about an inch of it open, ostensibly for when he’s got to sneak back in. Sebastian wonders why he doesn’t just leave it open all the way, but he doesn’t ask.

There are a lot of things about Sam that don’t make sense. Sebastian can’t figure out why he’s so energetic all the time. They both have things they’re angry and sad about, but Sebastian feels like it’s always consuming him. In some ways Sam is the one with worse worries and fears, yet he’s always so frenetic. 

Maybe it’s the anxiety of it all that makes him so wired up. Maybe it’s all that gross cola he drinks. Maybe that’s just how Sam is.

Sebastian can’t make sense of Sam, but he doesn’t really need to. He likes Sam, because he thinks he’s so unlike himself.

They walk out of town, past the point where cobblestone gives way to dirt. Their steps aren’t exactly in sync and Sebastian more than once tells Sam to slow the hell down. They both know where they’re headed, but Sam’s giddiness is kind of embarrassing.

Sebastian shifts the backpack on his shoulders. How did he end up carrying Sam’s junk anyway? It’s so full he doubts he could fit his jacket inside, so he’s stuck carrying that too.

“What’s in this thing?” Sebastian grunts as he adjusts the weight again.

“Drinks, snacks, that kinda stuff.” Sam shrugs, then snaps his hands together in front of him in an attempt to catch a passing firefly.

“Beer?” Sebastian inquires, a bit hopefully.

“Nah, JojaCola.” Sam replies as he looks disappointedly at his empty hands.

“Ugh.” Sebastian groans. “Did you bring anything _good_?”

“Yeah,” Sam grins obnoxiously, “JojaCola.”

Sebastian shoves Sam in response. Sam shoves back, laughing. So Sebastian runs at him, grabbing Sam by the arms in a futile attempt to topple the taller man over. Now they’re both laughing, loudly disturbing the tranquil peace of the vast forest and all its inhabitants. 

Sebastian still tries to drag Sam across the dirt and grass, towards the large pond that sits at the center of the forest. He’s not beyond shoving Sam into the mucky water, because he knows that Sam would do the same. 

It’s an unfair fight that Sebastian knows he will lose, but he still carries on. They end up on the tiny, weathered fishing dock, breathless but still laughing; still pushing and shoving and threatening to throw each other in. Sebastian is the one that slips, and his heart leaps in anticipation of the cold water below.

But he never touches it.

Sam grabs him by the backpack and yanks him back. They both stumble and crash against the dock. Sam lets out a pained sound, because Sebastian landed partially on top of him. Sebastian doesn’t feel sorry, because Sam is still laughing.

After a moment to catch his breath, Sebastian sits up, but he doesn’t stand. The plan was to end up here anyway. So he takes off Sam’s stupid heavy backpack and stretches his arms out over his head. His spine aches a bit. He tells himself to make Sam carry it on the way home.

Sam rummages through it, but Sebastian ignores the sound. He’s more interested in the mess of stars above their heads. He tries to pick out constellations, but he can never remember their names. When he tries, all it does is remind him of all the ways his sister is better than he is. So he doesn’t try, instead observing the uneven way they all shimmer against the black sky.

“Here,” Sam says as he drops a cold can into Sebastian’s lap, “See? I was thinking of you after all.”

Sebastian picks it up and looks it over. The labeling is hard to read in the dark, but he can make out that it’s beer. A cheap one, not the kind he’d prefer, but still better than a cola. It’s the only kind he could afford too.

For some reason, he thinks of Shane again.

There is a sudden cracking sound, and then a loud hiss. Sam shouts. Sebastian looks over in time to see Sam get absolutely drenched in a carbonated spray of soda pop. Sebastian bursts into laughter all over again.

“Shut up!” Sam says as he tries to shake the sticky drink off his hands, but he’s giggling too.

“You’re an idiot.” Sebastian teases, setting his can of beer far away.

“You woulda done it too, shut up.” Sam half-whines and half-laughs.

Even in the darkness, Sebastian can tell that his friend is embarrassed. He doesn’t know why he thinks Sam is his most attractive when he feels that way. What does it say about Sebastian, that he sort of enjoys when Sam feels ashamed or uncomfortable? 

Sebastian’s weakness is for weakness.

Sam is focused on trying to clean himself off. Sebastian watches him take off his own jacket and t-shirt to wipe off his skin. He’s so soaked, though, it’s probably not doing any good. But it does give Sebastian a good opening, one he intends to seize.

After all, they always planned to end up here.

He slides over and turns, so he can sit on his knees between Sam’s legs. Sam stills and Sebastian takes the ruined shirt from his hands, setting it down next to them. Sam is unusually quiet, but not resistant. 

Then Sebastian kisses Sam. It’s slow, but not timid. They moved past chaste and unsure things a long time ago. Sam groans against Sebastian’s mouth and pulls him closer by the front of his shirt. Sebastian opens his mouth and lets Sam drag his tongue over his own.

Sam’s fingers end up dragging through the back of Sebastian’s hair, and he tries not to think about having to wash the sticky cola residue out later. Sam pulls him even closer, kissing him more and more fervently, until they have no choice but to go down.

Sam ends up laying on his back with Sebastian hanging over him, still between his legs. Sebastian can feel the hard press of Sam’s cock against his thigh, even through their clothes. He’s already so wound up. It kind of feels like a weird compliment, that Sam gets turned on so fast.

Sebastian breaks the kiss so he can undo Sam’s fly. He’s not as hard as Sam is yet, but he still feels impatient. He almost snaps when Sam tells him to stop.

“Hey, wait,” Sam says, “Hold on a sec. Let me, like, lay on your jacket.”

“What? Why?” Sebastian asks, his fingers hooked but still on the waist of Sam’s jeans.

“I don’t wanna get splinters!”

“Splinters…”

“You know, in my… butt.”

“What if I don’t want splinters in my jacket?”

“Are you gonna fuck your jacket or me?!”

“You’re already shirtless, you know-”

“Sebastian!”

Sebastian pauses, then sighs extra loudly, just so Sam knows how inane he thinks this is. But he does grab his jacket, and Sam’s too, helping to spread them both out underneath Sam.

“Better?” Sebastian inquires impatiently.

“Yeah,” Sam smiles as he settles back again, “Thanks, Seb.”

“Whatever.” Sebastian rolls his eyes, but he can’t stop the small smirk that tugs at the corner of his mouth; especially not when Sam pulls him down for a grateful kiss.

Sebastian picks up where he was so rudely interrupted. He grabs Sam’s jeans and the band of his boxer-briefs, yanking them down to his knees. Sam’s cock - still hard despite the pause - settles back against his abdomen with a slight curve. Sebastian slides to Sam’s side so he can have better access.

Sebastian runs his fingers over the cockhead and slowly down the shaft to the sack. It already seems tight and full. The way Sam bites his lip and adjusts his hips gives away how sensitive he feels. 

“You haven’t cum in a while, huh?” Sebastian asks, though he’s not really expecting an answer. He’s too interested in letting his hand cup and squeeze at Sam’s balls, while Sam writhes pitifully underneath him.

“Nn, ah, Not since last time we, y’know.” Sam pants out, his breaths heated and irregular.

“Yeah?” Sebastian feels his own blood grow hotter as he continues teasing Sam. “That was like… A week ago?”

Sam nods and whines a little when Sebastian squeezes a little tighter before letting go. He strokes Sam’s cock again, palming over the head and stopping to squeeze a little too. Then he lets go.They aren’t going to get much done here without the right stuff. So he decides to dig around in Sam’s backpack, and is pleased to find what he needs amongst the soda and candy and chips.

“What, did you bring the whole JojaMart with you?” Sebastian teases as he walks on his knees back to Sam.

He feels a little weird and silly, holding condoms and a bottle of lubricant in his hands out here in the open. It reminds him of how naughty this all is; how bad it would be if they were caught. It’s exciting, too. His heart feels hot, like it’s going to melt through his chest.

“You know,” Sebastian says as he sets the sealed condoms down on top of Sam’s discarded shirt. “I’ve jacked off since then.”

He doesn’t know why he feels compelled to let Sam know this, but he does. He doesn’t expect an answer either, so he concentrates on getting the lubricant open and squeezed into his palm.

“I, uh,” Sam’s response seems nervous, “It just feels better if I wait... I kinda like it more when I’m with you.”

Sebastian’s pulse thrums heavily in his chest at that. He feels so full of heat, like it’s rushing into him in a flood. It almost makes him forget what he’s doing, if not for the hot coil of lust that suddenly twists inside of him.

“Fuck,” Sebastian finally utters, “You’re so fucking hot, Sam.”

“I am?” Sam asks, genuinely sounding surprised.

“Yeah.” Sebastian assures him.

Then Sebastian grabs Sam’s cock, this time not worrying about how tight or rough he is. The lube makes the glide slick. He squeezes Sam’s cockhead again, letting the pressure make it slip through his palm until it pops free. Sam gasps and curses, one of his hands reaching out and clawing tightly at Sebastian’s thigh. 

Sebastian is so uncomfortably hard. Just watching and hearing the way Sam reacts makes him feel desperate. He rocks his hips a bit against the now tight friction of his own jeans. He really wants to fuck a week’s worth of self-denial right out of his best friend.

He makes an attempt to pull Sam’s pants off all the way, but he’s still wearing his sneakers so they catch. Too impatient, he abandons that idea in favor of just shoving Sam’s legs upward. Sam gets the idea and holds his legs up for him. Sebastian gets some more lubricant and wastes no time in putting it to work. 

He eases a finger into Sam, a little quicker than usual. Sam pants and makes some pitiful sound, but he doesn’t complain. Sebastian feels needy, like his head is swimming, all of his senses are on overdrive. 

As he fingerfucks Sam open, to whatever arbitrary point they’ve decided works, he can’t help but want more and more. Sam’s legs part a little, as much as they can bound as they are. Sebastian ducks his head down and drags his tongue over Sam’s perineum, his fingers - two now - still working steadily in and out. His tongue makes long and rough strokes upward, until his mouth reaches Sam’s tight balls instead.

Sam curses loudly as Sebastian licks and sucks at him. Sebastian feels himself thrilling at all the embarrassing noise. He feels dirty and obscene. There must be something wrong with him for enjoying how Sam tastes and smells, even the way his pubic hair feels against the blushing skin of his face. 

He’s so wrapped up in the sensations that it’s an honest surprise when Sam cums. 

He doesn’t see it, but he can feel it. He feels the steady twitching of Sam’s sack as his cum pumps its way through his cock. He feels the way Sam’s body tenses and shakes, in a way that’s become so familiar to him. And, of course, he hears the way Sam’s breath hitches and the sounds that crawl out of his mouth. It’s like the most erotic song Sebastian has ever heard.

“Oops,” Sebastian laughs, “Guess I got a little carried away.”

“Only a little?” Sam pants out. “Aren’t you gonna… Y’know…”

“Fuck you?” Sebastian asks as he gets up on his knees. “Yeah, if you still want me to?”

“Of course I want you to, asshole.” Sam replies.

“Yeah, that’s the general area I was gonna aim for.” Sebastian teases as he works to free his aching cock from his jeans.

“You’re not funny.” Sam says, though his tone is amused.

“Then why are you laughing?” Sebastian asks, thinking this is probably the strangest conversation he’s had while rolling a condom over his dick.

“I was just thinkin’ how I’m about to get a splinter in my ass anyway.” Sam chuckles.

Sebastian can’t help but laugh, even if the joke is at his expense. He doesn’t think he should find this romantic, but he kind of does. This isn’t how couples are supposed to behave, right? But maybe it’s weirdly perfect, because they aren’t a normal couple at all.

“Hey, roll over.” Sebastian requests, running a hand over Sam’s rear rather affectionately. 

He strokes his own cock over the condom as Sam obliges. It takes a little more maneuvering than when they’re both naked. Eventually, though, Sam is on his hands and knees and Sebastian straddles his bound legs a bit, though that too takes some adjustment since his own jeans and underpants are still wrapped around his thighs. 

The awkwardness of it all is kind of charming, in an embarrassing sort of way. It makes Sebastian think of the first time they fooled around together.

Sebastian holds his cock just under the head and guides it into Sam. He can feel Sam tense a little, so he tries not to be rough. He knows if he is, Sam will get his payback the next time their positions are reversed. For some reason that idea only makes the warmth inside him blaze hotter. Sebastian bites his bottom lip and thrusts his cock fully inside.

He watches the way Sam’s back moves. How his spine curves and his muscles flex. He can feel the way Sam’s body is reacting to him again. He wants to feel more.

When he starts moving, Sebastian runs a hand up over Sam’s back. He feels the way his breaths shudder erratically as he fucks his cock into him with long and deep thrusts. He slides his hand up, curling his fingers around to the side of Sam’s neck. Sam’s pulse jumps more and more, racing to match Sebastian’s own. Sam shifts and sighs and groans in ways that make Sebastian think he’s turned on again, somehow.

He wants to tell Sam just how attractive he is, but he can’t find the words. 

Sebastian can’t hold back anymore. Both of his hands now grasp Sam’s shoulders, pulling him back as Sebastian fucks him faster and harder. He fucks Sam so hard that his muscles burn and his lungs ache. When he cums he thinks he might pass out, because it rocks through him with such a wanting force. 

He’s still cumming when he lets go of Sam’s shoulders. He feels so hot and delirious, his arms wrap around Sam’s waist. Sebastian rests his head between Sam’s shoulder blades and continues rocking his hips back and forth against the curve of his ass. Even when he’s sure he’s empty, he doesn’t want to let go. He doesn’t really want it to end.

Those words that escaped him just minutes before are suddenly so clear in his head. He still can’t bring himself to say them out loud.

Eventually he does move away, if only for Sam’s sake. He removes and ties off the condom, but he doesn’t really have anywhere to throw it away. So he snatches up Sam’s shirt, ignores his very loud objections, rolls it up inside, then shoves it into Sam’s already bursting-at-the-seams backpack. Then he finally pulls up his pants.

Sam avenges himself by using Sebastian’s shirt to clean off the cum from his stomach, then tosses it at Sebastian. He misses, and the shirt falls off the edge of the dock into the water. 

“Oh, uh, sorry!” Sam offers him a crooked smile.

“I ought to throw you in there and make you get it.” Sebastian says, even though he’s already reaching down to fish it out before it becomes too waterlogged and sinks.

“I’d like to see you try.” Sam teases as he gets himself half-dressed.

Sebastian tosses his shirt back on the dock, where it lands with a heavy splat. He spares an apologetic thought for all the poor frogs that now have to swim with Sam’s gross spunk. He sits back up, letting his legs dangle off the edge as he reaches into his pocket for his cigarettes. It’s kind of a banal trope, a smoke after sex, but he is kind of exhausted. By the time he lights it up, Sam has moved to sit next to him.

They’re quiet for a while. Around them, nature begins to hum. The sounds of mundane life start to creep back in. Sam rests his head on Sebastian’s shoulder. Sebastian begins to listen to Sam’s steady breaths instead. Sam slides his hand down Sebastian’s arm, until their palms meet and their fingers latch together.

“I’ve been thinking,” Sam breaks the silence, “I kinda wanna start a band.”

“Yeah?” Sebastian replies, taking another drag.

“Yeah, I thought maybe we both could?” Sam shifts around a little, as if he’s nervous about asking.

“What kind of music would we even play?”

Sam shrugs. “I dunno.”

“You don’t know?” Sebastian laughs and Sam shoves him a bit, but he keeps their hands firmly locked.

“I know it sounds dumb, okay? But…” Sam sighs. “I guess I just thought we’d figure it out as we go. We always do, right?”

Sebastian smiles, because Sam is right. They may not be perfect, and they’re far from normal, but they do make things work in their own way. They always manage to end up where they plan to go, even if the path is less than clear.

“Yeah, okay,” Sebastian nods, “Let’s start a band.”

Sam grins excitedly and kisses Sebastian full and hard. Sebastian kisses him back, his own smile breaking through the press. 

Maybe Sebastian will never escape the inconsistent staccato of life, but suddenly that doesn’t seem like such a suffocating, dreary thing. After all, he’s had the melody he’s been searching for all along.


End file.
